1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for removing organic waste from a stream of water and for growing organisms as a source of protein for animal feeding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for removing organic waste from polluted water disclosed in the prior art utilized fish breeding apparatuses and methods. However, these prior art disclosures are not the most efficient adaptations for utilizing Tubifex worms, Chironomidae larvae, infusoria and other like organisms in removing the organic waste. Therefore, an obvious need in related industries is the development of an apparatus for cleaning organic waste from polluted water by the use of the above-mentioned organisms.
Such an apparatus should incorporate the use of flowing water and preferably a channel long enough to provide sufficient opportunity for the organisms to remove organic waste from such flowing water. This desired apparatus should be capable of systematically growing and harvesting the organisms as an auxiliary and desirable by-product.
As to Tubifex worms and Chironomidae larvae in particular, there is an apparent lack of apparatuses or growing tanks available in the prior art having those environmental features required for the proper growth of these organisms. These organisms must have shallow running water in order to have a habitat in which they can be properly cultivated.
Numerous apparatuses and methods for breeding crustaceans, shrimp, Nauplia larvae, earthworms and fish larvae can be found in the prior art. However, none of these disclose an environment that is suitable for the growth of Tubifex worms and Chironomidae larvae. These growing apparatuses have either, non-circulating water or water that is slowly being recycled at a rate insufficient for the Tubifex worms and Chironomidae larvae. Therefore, there is an obvious need for an apparatus and method with the suitable environmental features for the growth of large quantities of either Tubifex worms or Chironomidae larvae.